


Absolutely Lovely

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Sneaking Out, other characters appear in minor roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: It was an absolutely lovely gala. The decorations were on point, black curtains draping the walls and shimmering lights on the ceiling. The hoe d’oeuvres were nicely spread and expertly delivered by servants. There was quite an ensemble of guests from numerous royal and upper-class families, exchanging in polite chatter. Everything was running proper and as scheduled.And Luna couldn’t stand it.~Or the time Luna and Noctis decide to sneak out of a gala.Written for Lunoct Week 2020 Day 1, following the prompt "Sneaking Out Together"
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Absolutely Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Back with another LuNoct fic ^^ Always happy to write these two because they're so cute!! <3

It was an absolutely lovely gala. The decorations were on point, black curtains draping the walls and shimmering lights on the ceiling. The hoe d’oeuvres were nicely spread and expertly delivered by servants. There was quite an ensemble of guests from numerous royal and upper-class families, exchanging in polite chatter. Everything was running proper and as scheduled.

And Luna couldn’t stand it.

Literally.

The moment the gala began, Luna had started to feel tight pressure in her toes, suffocated in her high heels. And the entire time, she had to stand, keeping face while talking to stuffy noblemen. Although, she had considered taking off a high heel and using it to hit a councilman after he had made a remark about “lower-class people.” But no. It would be indecent to start an incident.

Thankfully, she had a moment of peace as she stood near the back wall, overlooking the room. A servant with a platter came before her. She courteously smiled and delicately took one tiny savory tart, popping it into her mouth. As the servant left, she resisted the urge to chase him down, snatch the platter, and inhale the entire thing. Gods, why did they never serve filling food at these events? Luna wrapped one arm around her very empty stomach, shifting slightly from foot to foot in a feeble attempt to ease her aching toes.

But a laugh brought her out of her misery. She looked up to see her wonderful fiancé Noctis approach her with Nyx, the two laughing. A warmth grew in her heart to see Noctis happy, and she smiled once he stood at her side.

“Thank you very much for the escort, Ulric,” Noctis said to Nyx. “You may take your leave.”

“My pleasure, Your Highness.” Nyx gave a bow and then smirked at the two. “Don’t have too much fun.”

Nyx left, and Luna took in Noctis’s appearance. He looked exceptionally handsome, in his all-black tuxedo and with his smoothed down hair. But…

“How are you, dear Noctis?”

“Oh, I’m enjoying myself greatly!” Noctis said, his voice sounding a bit more royal. “This gala is simply splendid, and it’s been marvelous to hold conversations with all these lovely people! I truly-“

Luna touched his arm. “Noct, tell me the truth.”

“…But I am!”

Luna raised an eyebrow.

Noctis glanced around the room and leaned closer to Luna. He whispered, “Why should I even need an escort to walk across the room to get to my fiancé? The first thing I’m doing when I’m crowned King is banning galas.”

“I wish.” Luna sighed and gave Noctis’s arm a squeeze. “The environment is stifling, my feet are begging for mercy, and I’m famished!”

“Aw, Luna.” Noctis took her free hand, entwining their fingers. “I’m starving, too. If only we could just sneak out and get fast food or something…”

Luna perked up. “Noctis, that’s a marvelous idea! Let’s do it!”

“Wait, what? Luna, I was just-“

“No, I’m in! We’re doing this!”

“But, Luna-“

Luna removed her hands to grab Noctis’s shoulders. “You have offered a more desirable situation. Don’t you dare take that away from me.”

Noctis opened and closed his mouth a few times and then nodded. “Okay. For you. But how are we going to manage this?”

“Well, nobody’s watching us now,” Luna observed. “We’re not too far away from the door. If we stick close to the wall and just state that we need to freshen up if we get caught…”

Noctis touched both of her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “All right. Lead the way, Luna.”

Luna led Noctis to the wall (while holding back flinches from the pain of her screaming toes). Slowly, they inched towards the door. Thankfully, others were engaged in conversations farther away. No one seemed to notice. They just had to keep moving forward and…

“Where do you think you two are going?”

Luna flinched upon hearing Gladio’s gruff voice. She turned to see the Shield giving them a stern look, arms crossed.

“Gladiolus, Noctis and I simply need to freshen up, so if you could-“

“Yeah, yeah, ‘freshen up,’” Gladio rolled his eyes. “I know what that means.”

“Gladio, come on,” Noctis said. “It’s been a long evening. Give us a break.”

“Touch luck, it’s been a long evening for all of us.” Gladio narrowed his eyes. “And you’re not bailing.”

Luna held back a groan. Darn, they had been so close! But escape had fallen right out of their fingers, and she would be forced to endure more horrid conversations and pinched toes.

But then, a miracle.

“Gladio…”

Gladio’s expression transformed from stern to alarmed, and he turned to see Ignis stumble towards him, nearly falling.

“Ignis!” Gladio exclaimed, panicked as he caught Ignis. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Ah, I’m feeling faint, love,” Ignis muttered, looking up weakly at Gladio. “I… I’m afraid I didn’t eat sufficiently before.”

“Iggy! I told you to eat properly before this! You know they never serve enough food.”

Ignis buried his face in Gladio’s chest. “My apologies.”

“Hey, don’t worry. I got you, babe.” Gladio shifted Ignis and picked up him, bridal-style. “Come on, let’s get you taken care of.”

Gladio turned away and left but not before Luna noticed Ignis giving her a wink. She smiled and turned to Noctis. “Now’s our chance! Let’s bust this joint!”

~

A cheeseburger had never tasted so delicious. Luna chowed down another bite, savoring each flavor of meat, cheese, and vegetables.

“Wow, Luna, enjoying yourself much?” Noctis asked, chuckling as he ate another fry.

“Yes, this is utterly divine!” Luna leaned back in her booth seat, stretching her legs and bare feet underneath the table.

Noctis ducked his head a little, peeking at Luna through dark bangs. “Well… I’m glad this could make you happy.”

“Oh, yes! Sustainable food, a freer environment, and no high heels!” Luna slid out of her booth seat. “But you know what makes me happiest?” She walked along the table to the opposite booth seat, where Noctis sat.

“Uh…” Noctis glanced between his burger and Luna. “The fries?”

Luna laughed, sitting down next to Noctis. Wrapping both arms around his arm, she reached up to kiss his cheek. “Being with you.”

Noctis’s face flushed pink, and he seemed to hesitate for a moment. But then, he gave a smile and a peck on her lips. “Yeah. I’m happiest with you, too.”

The two resumed eating their meal, Luna resting her head against Noctis’s shoulder.

Now _this_ was an absolutely lovely evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
